Por amistad
by Kini-chan
Summary: Yolei termina su relación con Ken y Davis trata de que la chica se retracte, pero no sabe lo que le espera... (no es yaoi... ~_~)


Este fic se lo dedico a los escasos fans de esta corriente... que no sé como se llama, mejor leánlo n_n.  
  
Y... disfruténlo n_n.  
  
Atte:  
Kini-chan  
  
POR AMISTAD  
  
La lluvia fría lo había dejado empapado.  
Pero no le importaba... ya no le importaba nada...  
Recordó todo, sintíendo un dolor insoportable...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Yo... ¡te amo, Kari! - le dijo, con desesperación.  
- ¿Ah, sí?... Lo siento, yo amo a otra persona.... ¿nos vemos mañana?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todo eso lo llenaba de rabia.  
No era tanto el rechazo, o que ella amara a otra persona (Takaishi, de seguro), sino la manera en que lo dijo...  
Sonriendo, agregando un "nos vemos mañana" como si no tuviera nada de importancia la confesión que tanto trabajo le había costado formular.  
Sentía que ardía por dentro... pero en realidad estaba temblando de frío.  
Trataba de darse calor con sus brazos... pero claro que era inútil.  
Aunque no se apartaría de esa lluvia... que al menos evitaba que se quemara por el coraje.  
De pronto, sintió algo cálido.  
- ¿¡Quién es!? - gritó, volviéndose, temiendo que fuera Tai... o alguien que venía solo a burlarse de él, tal y como su hermana Jun...  
Pero se encontró con unos ojos azules viéndolo con tranquilidad...  
- Ken...  
Ah, claro, eso cálido era el suéter de su amigo...  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Lo mismo te pregunto.  
- Te enfermarás si me das tu suéter.  
- No me iré si no te vas tú.  
- Pues yo me pienso quedar aquí...  
- Está bien.  
Silencio total... algunos minutos más de lluvia.  
- Qué terco eres, Ken.  
- Aprendí del mejor.  
Davis se ríe, lo ha convencido.  
- Vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.  
- De acuerdo, Davis n_n.  
Entran al restaurante más cercano.  
Y claro que Davis aprovecha eso n_n.  
- Oye, Ken... - empieza Davis, aún masticando su comida (maleducado :/) - ¿Qué haces por aquí? Tú vives en Tamachi, ¿no?  
- Ah, sí... - susurra Ken - es que...  
- ¿Es que?  
Davis deja su comida (¡guau!) para ponerle total atención.  
- Es que... vine para ver a Yolei.  
- ¿Y eso? No es nada nuevo... - contesta Davis, pensando que Ken se preocupa demasiado por todo.  
- Sigue enojada conmigo...  
- ¿Por lo de Sora? ¿No que ya le habías explicado que todo había sido un error y que solo le estabas ayudando con su equipo de tennis?  
- Sí, pero ahora me lo recuerda a cada instante... No sé qué estoy haciendo mal.  
- Naaaaa!!!... No te apures, así es Yolei. Ya ves que pronto se le pasa.  
- ¿Tú crees?  
- Sí, hombre. Tú dale gracias a Dios que Matt sí te creyó, que si no...  
Ken se ríe al ver a Davis levantar el puño.  
- ¿Ves?  
- Sí, Davis n_n... Gracias...  
- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
- Hacía mucho que no me reía así...  
- Es que ya casi nunca nos vemos... porque yo...  
Ken mira extrañado a Davis, quien ha bajado la mirada y se ve bastante deprimido.  
- ¿Es Kari, verdad?  
Davis levanta la cara, sorprendido... ¿cómo se dió cuenta?... ¿o tan predecible es?  
- ¿Cómo...?  
- ¿Lo sé? ¿Por quién más podría ser? - se ríe de nuevo.  
Lo sabía ¬_¬.  
Davis sigue callado.  
- ¿Qué pasó con Kari, Davis?  
- Es que... ella... me...  
- ... Sabías que eso iba a pasar... Davis...  
- Ya sé... pero eso que...  
- No te preocupes, Davis. Ya verás que encontrarás a la persona indicada.  
Al decir esto, Ken pone su mano sobre el hombro de Davis, en señal de compañerismo.  
- Miren... es Motomiya con su novio... ¡uuuuhhhh!  
Davis voltea hacia los molestos chicos.  
Los conoce, siempre lo molestaban... y ahora habían encontrado la escena perfecta.  
- ¿Qué? ¿No se van a dar un besito? - se burla uno de los tipos.  
- ¡Oye! ¡¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?!  
Davis se pone de pie, furioso.  
- Davis... no es necesario...  
- Sí, Davis... estás asustando a tu novio...  
Las risas de los tipos sólo hacen rabiar más a Davis... pero... ja, estos no contaban con que alguien no es tan débil como parece n_n.  
....  
....  
- ¡¡Guau, Ken, eres súper!! ¡Jamás pensé que podrías hacer eso!  
- ¿Eso?  
- ¡Sí, esto!  
Davis se pone de pie, haciendo una pátetica imitación de pelea...  
- Ah, eso - se ríe Ken.  
- No me dijiste que sabías.  
- Pero Davis, hace tiempo que estudio karate.... ¿no te acuerdas?  
- Ah, sí, pero eso fue cuando...  
Davis se detuvo en seco... se acordaba de eso... pero fue cuando Ken era...  
- Yo era el Emperador de los Digimons.  
- Sí, eso.  
- Sí, pero me gustó y seguí practicándolo.  
Ken puede ver en Davis un dejo de tristeza.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Davis?  
- No... yo no quería hacerte recordar eso...  
- No te preocupes... gracias a ustedes he logrado superarlo.  
- Sí, gracias a Kari...  
- ¿A Kari?  
Davis se sienta de nuevo, con la mirada baja.  
- Ajá, ella con su luz te sacó de esa oscuridad, y logró recuperarte, ayudarte para que ya no tuvieras más miedo...  
- Davis...  
- ...  
- ¡Eso no es cierto!  
Davis voltea bruscamente, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.  
- Kari no me sacó de la oscuridad... fuíste tú...  
- ¿Yo?  
- Sí, tú escuchaste mi ruego, confiaste en mí y me sacaste de la oscuridad.  
- Ken, te estás volviendo loco... ¿verdad? Debe ser, que esto ya me está dando miedo.  
- ¡¿En qué estás pensado?! Me refiero a que no debes de dejar que la sombra de Kari te controle. Busca ser tú mismo, Davis. Tú fuíste la persona que me ayudó a enviar a Deemon al mundo de la oscuridad. Fuíste tú y no Kari...  
Se quedan en silencio.  
- Además, a mí no me gusta Kari, Davis, si a eso te refieres...  
- ¿No? Eso es muy extraño... ¡Kari es linda, preciosa, es casi una diosa! ¿Cómo que no te gusta?  
- A mí sólo me gusta Yolei, nadie más.  
- Vaya, eres admirable... ¡muy fiel! De esas personas ya casi no existen, Ken. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo.  
Ese comentario hizo que Ken quitara un poco su gesto de enfado.  
- Perdón, Ken, no quería que te enojaras... es que... Kari me dijo que... quería a otra persona... de seguro es T.K.... ¿pero que tal si...?  
- Nada... no te preocupes, ya te dije, a mí me gusta Yolei, no Kari.  
- OK, ¡Ya entendí! ^^U.  
Davis suspira, aliviado...  
Se quedan viendo el atardecer un poco... en total silencio.  
El nuevo líder de los elegidos examina con la mirada a su acompañante. Ya lo había escuchado de las niñas en general... Además, después de que se dieron cuenta de que él era el mejor amigo de el "genio" de Tamachi, se volvieron locas buscándolo... para que les consiguiera una cita con Ken.  
Sonrió al recordarlo... lo malo es que ellas siempre se quedaban con las ganas... pues Ken ya había hecho su elección...  
- Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir - dice Ken, poniéndose de pie.  
- ¿Tan pronto? ¿No te quieres quedar en mi casa,Ken? Mañana es sábado, ándale...  
- Este...  
- ¡Vamos, que no te dé pena! ^^.  
- Está bien ^^, sólo le tengo que avisar a mi madre.  
Sí, no vaya a pensar que lo secuestraron luego ^^U (lo siento, no me pude contener... ^^).  
Entonces Ken se quedará a dormir en la casa de Davis.  
- ¡¡Ya llegué, mamá!! - grita Davis, entrando a su casa, al lado de Ken.  
- Hijo, te está esperando Yolei. ¡Ah, buenas noches, Ken!  
- Buenas noches, señora Motomiya.  
- ¿Yolei? Qué raro que venga a mi casa...  
Ken tiene su mirada perdida en el suelo...  
¿Qué hacía ella aquí?  
La madre de Davis llama a la chica antes de retirarse.  
La joven de cabellos lilas sale al recibidor... y ve a Ken con Davis.  
- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí, Ken?  
- Oye, Yolei, es mi casa y Ken puede venir cuando quiera - dice Davis, algo enojado.  
- Pero yo vine a hablar contigo Davis y Ken aquí no es más que un...  
- Mejor me voy, Davis - susurra Ken, sin siquiera ver a Yolei.  
Trata de retirarse, pero siente que alguien lo jala del brazo.  
- No, Ken, no te vayas - le pide Davis, sosteniéndolo fuertemente del brazo.  
- Entonces yo me voy - anuncia Yolei.  
Al decir esto, la chica planea una huida, pero Davis la logra interceptar a tiempo.  
- ¡Ah, no Yolei! ¡Tienes que aclarar esto! ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Yo...  
Yolei mira los dulces ojos azules de Ken... llenos de tristeza.  
Esos ojos que la habían hecho suspirar más de una vez, esos ojos que la habían acompañado siempre en sus pensamientos, los ojos de los cuales se había enamorado...  
No... nunca.  
Al menos ya no más.  
- Lo siento, Ken... pero amo a otra persona...  
Davis se quedó sorprendido... No pudo evitar que Yolei saliera triunfante en su retirada esta vez.  
¿Habían roto? ¿En su casa? ¿Estado él presente?  
El chico de lentes en la cabeza volteó a ver a su amigo.  
Ken no decía nada... ni siquiera se movía... estaba más pálido de lo común.  
Apretó sus puños... bajó de nuevo la mirada... no quería que Davis viera el gesto de dolor que se dibujaba ahora en su rostro.  
- ¿Quieren cenar algo, chicos? - gritó la señora Motomiya desde la cocina.  
- No, gracias, mamá... ¡ya comimos!  
¿Ya comimos? ¿De verdad?  
Era algo raro... raro que Davis rechazara la oportunidad de comer.  
Ken pudo sentir la mano de Davis en su mano... Davis lo jaló hasta su cuarto.  
Por el camino se cruzaron con Jun.  
Ella iba a comentar algo humillante de su hermano, como solía hacerlo, pero esta vez se contuvo... Davis traía esa mirada... la mirada de chico serio que tanto le daba miedo.  
Al llegar a la habitación del chico, Davis cerró la puerta.  
Ken se quedó parado en el centro de la habitación, mirando aún al suelo.  
- Esa tonta... Esa tonta... Esa tonta...  
El muchacho de cabello azul escuchaba a su amigo murmurar sobre Yolei... le molestaba que la insultara, pero no tenía deseos de hablar en ese momento...  
De pronto sintió como Davis lo jalaba hacia su cama, para hacer que se sentara.  
Era relativamente fácil manejar a Ken cuando se ponía en esa especie de trance... era como si no estuviera ahí realmente.  
Ken hizo todo lo posible por evitar la mirada de Davis, pero éste lo seguía viendo insistentemente.  
- Ken.  
No respondió.  
- Ella... es una tonta...   
Sin respuesta de nuevo.  
- Pero, a veces eso suele pasar... No es tú culpa que ella ame a otra persona, Ken, yo sé que tú le diste todo tu ser, tú...  
Davis oía la respiración pausada de Ken... sentía su corazón latir... recordó la Digievolución DNA... De verdad sentía su dolor.  
- Tú siempre te entregas por completo. El problema es que a veces eso le da miedo a las personas... sienten mucha responsabilidad, Ken...  
Nada... no estaba logrando ninguna reacción en él... cambió un poco la táctica...  
- Yo acepto tu Bondad, Ken... acepta tú mi Amistad... Acepta la Sinceridad de Yolei... ella... sólo estaba siendo sincera...  
- Ya lo sé...  
Davis parpadea, sorprendido.  
- Sin embargo... - sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas mientras su voz se oye entrecortada - aún así duele...  
Ken empieza a sollozar...  
Su amigo se queda perplejo... ¿qué hacer? ...  
Una idea extraña recorrió su mente... qué importaba... ahora estaban a solas...  
El chico de cabello azul sintió algo cálido...   
Davis lo abrazaba. Se sintió mejor, apoyado... pero eso no evitaba que dejara de llorar...  
- Vamos, llora, Ken... es bueno sacarlo todo...  
Entonces Ken se atrevió a contestar el abrazo... llorando en el hombro de su mejor amigo...  
Tocan la puerta.  
- ¡Davis! ¡Dice mamá que mejor se duerman ya!  
Era Jun.  
Ambos se separan...  
Davis se prepara para alistar la cama en la que Ken se acostará.  
Sigue moviendo sábanas y almohadas mientras Ken solo lo observa, callado.  
El chico se quita los lentes y se siente sobre su cama... no esperaba ya que la conversación siguiera... pero...  
- Gracias, Davis...  
Davis voltea, extrañado.  
Ahí estaba él, su amigo, con una sonrisa más aliviada...  
Le sonrió también...  
- Para eso están los amigos, Ken.  
Un poco de silencio... ambos estaban acostados... pero uno de los dos no lograba dormir...  
- Extraño a Demiveemon - susurró Davis.  
Era cierto, los digimos se habían ido a pasar un tiempo en el Digimundo, ha recuperar fuerzas a... ¿buscar el digi-egg de Ken?  
Davis parpadeó al recordarlo...  
Veemon le había dicho que esa era la razón por la cual se iban al Digimundo por un tiempo, que Wormmon y él planeaban encontrar el digi-egg de Ken...   
El chico se giró para ver a su amigo.   
Estaba dormido...  
Era extraño, Ken era más alto que él y sin embargo Davis siempre lo había visto como un hermano menor... demasiado raro...  
La verdad le preocupaba mucho. Tal vez al principio fue su habilidad en los deportes lo que le impresionó de Ken. Después de la gran decepción que se llevó al darse cuenta de que su ídolo era el malvado Emperador de los Digimons. Sin embargo, después de encontrar el emblema de Ken, Davis sintió amistad... una amistad muy fuerte.  
Davis se entregó por completo a eso... Ken tenía miedo... era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba de esa manera sin ser él un genio... Davis, su amigo Davis lo que apreciaba por lo que era, por ser Ken, no por ser un genio...  
Entonces, Ken se abrió... se abrió a Davis... también se entregó por completo...  
Era una gran amistad lo que los envolvía.   
Sus caracteres eran de lo más diferentes, pero lejos de chocar por esto, ambos se complementaban, entendían sus diferencias y las aceptaban, Davis le mostró a Ken a abrirse con la gente, a ser más sociable, a reír... Ken le enseñó a Davis sobre meditar las cosas un poco, a entender que era un gran líder, a...  
... olvidarse un poco de Kari...  
Davis se incorporó.  
Se sentó en su cama... volteó de nuevo hacia él.  
Nunca lo había pensado.  
Desde que Ken se unió al equipo había dejado de acosar tanto a Kari, le seguía gustando, claro , y aún se sentía celoso de Takaishi cada vez que éste estaba cerca de ella (oséase siempre :/), tal vez era eso... había encontrado a alguien más...  
Había encontrado... un amigo verdadero...  
Se alarmó al escuchar un ruido...  
- ¡Ay, perdón, Ken! Te desperté, ¿cierto?  
- No, no importa.  
Ken también se sentó.  
- ¿No puedes dormir?  
- Ajá... recordaba algunas cosas...  
El de cabello azul sonrió... aunque luego agrega, algo preocupado:  
- ¿Eran cosas buenas, verdad?  
Davis se ríe.  
- ¡Claro que sí! Me acordaba de lo mucho que te estimo, Ken.  
Silencio...  
- Davis...  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Cómo eran las cosas antes de que yo llegara al equipo?  
El chico de ojos cafés lo miró fijamente, Ken lo preguntó en un tono curioso, pero a la vez algo de tristeza se notaba en su voz.  
- Pues... no era malo... ¡era horrible!  
- ¿Hum?  
Ken nunca había visto a Davis expresarse de esa manera...  
- Nadie me respetaba, nadie me tomaba en cuenta. Era el chiste de todos, todos se reían de mí, nadie me tomaba en serio.  
- ¿De verdad? No lo creo.  
- ¡¿Por qué no me crees?! ¡¿Dices que soy un mentiroso?!  
- No, es sólo que no puedo creer que los demás sean tan ciegos...  
Lo miró, extrañado. Ken le contestó con una voz tranquila, en contraste con los gritos de Davis.  
- ¿¿Po... por qué lo dices, Ken??  
- Porque tú eres un excelente líder, que siempre se preocupa por los demás. Eso sí, muy impulsivo, pero el que no arriesga no gana y hemos ganado muchas veces gracias a ti.  
Para Davis era muy extraño que alguien hablara así de él. Bien. Luego recordó. Esa persona de ahí era Ken.  
- Eso y, también eres muy gracioso ^^.  
- ¿Qué? ¡¡¡Oye!!!  
Se ríen. Su amistad era muy fuerte...  
... Muy fuerte... ¿cierto?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
- ¡Davis! ¡El balón!  
- ¿Eh?  
- ¡Contesta el pa...!  
Demasiado tarde, la pelota a golpeado al distraído Motomiya.  
- ¡Davis!  
- ¿Está muerto?  
- ¡No se mueve!  
- ¡Dénle espacio para respirar!  
- Auauch...  
Davis se sienta.  
- Que bueno que era Davis, su dura cabeza evitó que sufriera un daño cerebral ^^ - comentó uno de los del equipo.  
- Cierto, cierto ^^.  
- ¿Por qué estás tan distraído, Motomiya?  
- Buena pregunta - el profesor de física ayuda a Davis a levantarse.  
- Auh... auch... - Davis soba su cabeza - No es nada, entrenador.  
- Pues sí sigues así no vas a jugar en las finales.  
- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Mejoraré!! ¡¡Voy a poner más atención!! ¡¡¡¡Lo prometo!!!!  
- Eso espero. ¡Se terminó la práctica!  
Davis sale arrastrando los pies.  
- Esto es por Ken... - murmura Davis - no puedo dejar de pensar en que está mal...  
- ¿¡Estás pensado en Ken, Davis!?  
- ¡¡AAHHHHH!!! ¡¡Kari, no me asustes así!!  
- Lo siento, pero no pude evitar oírlo - dice la chica, recargandóse en la pared - Ya sé que a ti te gusta Ken, Davis.  
- ¿¡EHHHHHH!? ¡¡Claro que no!!  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Ken es mi amigo... mi ÚNICO amigo.  
El muchacho hizo mucho enfásis en la palabra "único". Kari suspira.  
- Entonces no te importará hacerme un favor.  
- ¿Un favor?  
- Sí, quiero que me consigas una cita con Ken.  
Davis se queda estático.  
- Pierdes tu tiempo. A Ken le gusta Yolei.  
- Sí, pero Yolei quiere a otra persona, no a Ken.  
- Yo... no lo creo...  
El chico mira al suelo...  
- Ella está confundida solamente... no creo que ninguna chica desperdiciaría una oportunidad con Ken...  
Kari parece enfadada por este comentario... ¿celosa?  
- ¡Miráte! ¿Vives a la sombra de Ken Ichijouji, Davis? Qué cómodo e irresponsable de tu parte...  
La mira con algo de desprecio... "sí, Kari, lo que tú digas, mi diosa..."  
- Nunca más - susurra él, alejándose.  
Kari lo mira... enfadada.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Kari? - T.K. se acerca a ella (increíble, más de un metro separados XD).  
- Es que Davis está preocupado por Ken... la verdad a mí también me preocupa mucho Ken... ¿vamos a verlo a Tamachi, T.K.?  
- Claro, Kari ^^.  
¬_¬.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Davis iba caminando con sus pensamientos...  
Desde aquella vez que Ken se quedó a dormir en su casa no lo ha vuelto a ver... de hecho, ni siquiera se despidió de él. La señora Motomiya le había dicho que Ken salió apresurado temprano, pero que le había dejado una nota antes de irse...  
- Sí, claro, una nota... - dice Davis, mirando el pequeño trozo de papel.  
En él estaba escrito con una excelente caligrafía sólo dos palabras: "Por amistad".  
- ¿Qué significa eso...? Ay, Ken... quiero ir a verte, pero no sé si me vayas a recibir...  
Se detiene... ¿Yolei?  
Ella estaba ahí, sentada en una banca del parque.  
Se veía preciosa con su cabello largo lila al viento...  
¿Preciosa?   
Davis sacudió su cabeza... definitivamente estaba algo extraño este día.  
- Oye, Yolei.  
Ella voltea... Unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos aún...  
- Yolei...  
Se limpia la cara.  
- Hola, Davis.  
- ¿Me puedo sentar?  
- Ah, sí...  
Silencio.  
- Y... ¿cómo está Ken?  
- No sé...  
- ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Tú eres su mejor amigo, no?  
- Sí, pero...  
- ¿Qué?  
- De verdad te ama, Yolei...  
Davis bajó la mirada...  
- Lo sé...  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué hacerlo sufrir tanto?  
- Es que... ya lo dije, yo amo a otra persona...  
- ¿Y quién puede ser mejor que Ken? Él es todo lo que una chica desearía... No creo que exista alguien que siquiera se le iguale... además, tú cuentas con algo que las demás ni soñarían con tener... su corazón, Yolei.  
- Yo no dije que la persona de la que estoy enamorada sea mejor que Ken... El amor no se fija en eso, Davis Motomiya...  
Yolei parecía enojada, pero a la vez a punto de llorar.  
Entonces el chico lo notó. Ella estaba abrazando un bulto en su pecho...  
- ¿Ese es tu uniforme de secundaria, Yolei?  
- ¿Ah? ... Sí... - bajó la mirada de nuevo.  
- ¿Y por qué lloras?  
- Porque no quiero ir a la secundaria, porque ya no podré estar con...  
- ¡¡¡Con que aquí estaban!!!  
Ambos voltean.  
- ¡¿Qué les parece si vamos a Tamachi a visitar a Ken?! - dice Kari, con una sonrisa muy alegre.  
- Esa es una buena idea de Kari, Davis - confirma T.K.  
Cody los miró con ojos de aburrido... Pero claro que quería saber cómo se encontraba Ken... ¿era uno de ellos después de todo, no?  
- No creo que Ken quiera verme... - susurra Yolei.  
- Pero Yolei, sirve de que hacen las pases - le dice Kari, guiñándole un ojo.  
- No voy a volver con él, Kari... ya no quiero herirlo más...  
Sale corriendo.  
Davis la mira alejarse... extrañamente siente un dolor agudo en su pecho...  
- ¿Vamos, Davis?  
- Tal vez Ken esté ocupado... no podemos llegarle así de sorpresa...  
- ¿Disculpa? ¿Davis, estás bien? - Kari le pone una mano en la frente - ¿Acaso estás pensando antes de actuar?... ¡¿Quién eres tú y en dónde escondiste a Davis?!  
- Muy graciosa...  
Kari se queda callada... Davis nunca le contestaba de esa manera a sus bromas... siempre terminaba sonrojándose y ella hábilmente le hablaría a T.K. para ver el rostro de desepción de Davis...  
¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo mal? El proceso no se estaba repitiendo...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- No sé que hacer, hermano... quisiera que pudieras aconsejarme...  
Ken tiene cruzados sus brazos y apoya su cabeza en ellos sobre el escritorio... habla con la foto de Osamu...  
- Es que... creo que lo que pienso es cierto... ¿pero si es verdad?... puede que sí... aunque también puede que no... ¡aahh! No sé que pensar...  
Se tira al piso... qué importa ya...  
Cierra los ojos... como si esperara que la mayor verdad del universo le fuera a llegar en ese momento de silencio...  
- Tal vez debería sólo dejar que todo pasara... pero...  
Entreabre los ojos...  
- Duele... de todas maneras duele... ¡¡¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?!!  
Yolei.  
Yolei.  
Yolei.  
Yolei.  
Ese nombre que no salía de su cabeza... La persona a la cual le había dado su corazón...   
... No hay remedio...  
- ¡Ken! ¡Tienes visitas!  
Se sobresalta, incorporándose al instante.  
Apenas iba a abrir la boca, a decir que no quería hablar con nadie, pero la puerta se abre...  
... Se le olvidó cerrarla con llave u_u.  
- ¡Hola, Ken! - saluda, Kari.  
- Kari, te vez más alegre de lo normal - le sonríe T.K.  
- Claro que tengo que estar feliz si vamos a visitar a Ken - sonrisa.  
- Buenas tardes - Cody hace una pequeña reverencia.  
Ken sigue en silencio... sobre todo al ver a Davis bastante rezagado... en las sombras...  
- Vamos, chicos, pasen al cuarto de Ken, traeré galletas - invita la señora Ichijouji, amablemente.  
- ¡Gracias!  
El chico de cabello azul se ve preocupado... Davis no deja de mirar al suelo...  
- ¿Estás enfermo, Ken? Estás algo caliente - Kari pone su mano sobre la frente de el chico.  
- No, estoy bien.  
Ahora sí, lo ha conseguido, Davis lo está mirando... ¿reclamo?  
Ken pone su mejor cara de inocencia (esas que le salen tan bien ^^), tratando de demostrar que no es el culpable de esta situación... pero que se siente culpable de todas maneras...  
- Ken, quiero decirte algo - Kari al fin se separa - pero quiero decirtelo a solas.  
Ella voltea a ver a T.K., y éste le responde con una sonrisa triste.  
- Cody, Davis... ¿podrían acompañarme? - T.K. los jala a los dos fuera del cuarto de Ken.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- ¿¡De qué se trata todo esto, T.K.!? - le grita Davis.  
- ¿No lo sabes? - T.K. baja la mirada.  
Davis se sorprende... eran raras las veces en que T.K. se veía así. Su cabello le tapaba los ojos y la sombra que se dibujaba en sus mejillas le daban un toque algo dramático.  
- No.  
- Kari me dijo que ella amaba a Ken... me lo dijo cuando yo le declaré mi amor...  
¿¡Qué!?  
El chico de cabello marrón abrió mucho los ojos...  
Eso se le hacía sentir una especie de deja vú ("esto lo he vivido antes" ¬¬).  
- Pero T.K., yo pensé que Kari y tú estaban muy enamorados - susurra Cody, algo preocupado por su compañero de Digievolución DNA.  
- Pues ella dijo que amaba a Ken... que se "complementaban"... que para ella yo no sería nada más que un simple amigo...  
- ¿Y tú lo permitiste?  
- Quiero que ella sea feliz.  
Davis entendió... todo pasó por su cabeza en una milésima de segundo y ya lo había captado...  
- Kari... está jugando con nosotros, T.K.  
T.K. miró a Davis... juraba que podía matarlo por tan sólo haberse atrevido a decir algo en contra de Kari.  
- Y... No voy a dejar que juegue con Ken... está demasiado herido, ¿sabes? Yo no soportaría ver de nuevo sus lágrimas de dolor... ¡Es muy injusto!  
Ahora T.K. era el sorprendido.  
- ¡Davis tiene razón!   
Eso si era para fotografía... Cody estaba del lado de la persona que él consideraba más incompetente...  
Entonces... la mente de T.K. empezó a aclararse...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Sabes que mi luz siempre ha estado disponible para ti...  
- Lo sé, gracias, Kari.  
Ken vió el ligero rubor que Kari tenía en sus mejillas... ella era muy popular en su escuela... sin duda una de las chicas más lindas y perseguidas por los hombres...  
¿Sentía atracción por ella?   
Tal vez...   
- Ken.  
Retrocedió por instinto. Estaba sonrojado, para él era raro que una chica estuviera tan cerca de él... ni siquiera Yolei se le había acercado tanto...  
- Lo siento, no quería asustarte - ella rió suavemente - entonces no es sólo tu apariencia... de verdad eres un niño muy inocente... eso es muy atractivo para las chicas...  
La chica sonrió...  
Ken se encontraba sin habla... aún con las mejillas rojas... temblando...  
- Ken Ichijouji... tú me gustas mucho...  
Kari se inclinó para besarlo... pero Ken se puso de pie, evitándolo...  
- Kari Kamiya... me halaga que sientas por mí algo tan especial... pero no puedo corresponderte, lo siento...  
Kari estaba sorprendida... nadie nunca la había rechazado...  
- Pero... Ken...  
- Yo amo a Yolei.  
- ¡¡Pero ella no te ama!!  
- Lo sé... ya lo sé...  
¡No! Malditas lágrimas... no las quería dejar salir... pero...  
- Ken, déjame aliviar tu dolor... déjame cubrirte con mi luz...  
Lo abrazó.  
Unos momentos de silencio... definitivamente... se sentía bien que lo abrazaran... pero, la verdad era que aquello era incómodo... Al estar así con Kari, Yolei no dejaba de estar presente en su cabeza... Kari le recordaba a Yolei porque eran compañeras de Digievolución DNA...  
... Pero nada más por eso...  
Él se separó.  
- No, Kari, no necesito de tu luz... mejor dásela a alguien que de verdad la quiera...  
De nuevo le miró.. de verdad parecía un niño inocente... pero a la vez como un hombre muy decidido.  
- De acuerdo, Ken...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kari salió presurosa...  
- ¡Kari, espera!  
T.K. la siguió, al tiempo en que Cody iba tras T.K.  
Davis vió a Ken... ay, no... de nuevo esa mirada...  
- Ken...  
- ¿Quieres entrar?   
Davis lo miró de nuevo... pero accedió.  
- La rechazaste, ¿verdad?  
Ken asiste con la cabeza.  
- ¡Qué valor! ¡Tú eres el que se merece el digi-egg del valor!  
Ken rió ante el comentario.  
- Vaya, aún te ríes de mis chistes... pensé que estabas enojado...  
- ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué?  
- Pues porque no me has hablado desde hace mucho... porque no contestas mis e-mails... porque...  
- Ya entendí, lo siento... es que he estado muy ocupado...  
- ¿Ocupado?  
- Sí.  
- Ah...  
Silencio.  
- Ken... ¿aún somos amigos, no?  
- Claro, Davis ^^.  
- Y, no importa lo que pase, tú y yo seremos siempre amigos, ¿cierto?  
- Sí, Davis... ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
- Por nada... sólo quería saber...  
Por si acaso, ¿no, Davis?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La noticia de que Kari había sido rechazada corrió por toda la escuela (vaya que los chismes se hacen rápido u_u).  
- ¿Y quién fue el desgraciado, Kari? - le pregunta Tai, enojado.  
- Ken...  
- ¿Ken?  
- ¿Pero que él no era novio de Yolei? Era obvio que te iba a rechazar - Matt hace esa lógica observación, con su mano en el hombro de Sora (I´m sorry, Sorato rules ^^).  
- Pues Ken ya no anda con Yolei, según sé - dice Izzy - ella me lo contó cuando nos juntamos en el club de informática.  
- Qué lástima... hacían linda pareja - suspira Sora.  
- Mimí dijo que iba a venir para ayudarle a Yolei a buscar más chicos - agrega Joe, acómodando sus lentes.  
- No lo dudo... Mimí nada más busca una excusa para venir a Japón y comer gratis con Yolei - Tai se burla.  
- Para mí que Ken es un tonto - dice T.K. - Es un verdadero tonto.  
- T.K.... - Cody no sabe qué decir.  
- ¿Ahora hablan de Ken cuando no está? Pensé que la estrella de ese programa era yo...  
Todos voltea a ver a Davis... últimamente se ha estado separando del grupo... al igual que Yolei...  
- Basta, Davis... deja de defenderlo - dice T.K., con algo de enfado.  
- No es justo, T.K., pensé que lo habías entendido (lo siento, que T.K. sea un completo imbécil... ¡son exigencias del guión! De verdad me gusta mucho Takeru-chan ^^).  
- Basta... mejor olvídenlo... no se preocupen por mí (siento un deja vû ¬¬).  
Kari se aleja en silencio... para luego ver a esa figura tan conocida para ella.  
- Ken...  
El chico la mira... camina hacia ella... el sonrojo aumenta y... y... y la pasa de largo...   
Tai observa a Ken con ganas de matarlo... al igual que T.K..  
Por suerte, Sora interviene.  
- Hola, Ken, hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí.  
- Lo sé... perdón... es que he tenido mucho trabajo.  
La chica sonríe y Matt la toma de la mano para llevársela aparte y comentale algo...  
- Oye, Sora... ¿ya lo has notado?  
- ¿Lo de Davis? Ah, claro ^^.  
- Vaya, me sorprendes, Sora... eres muy observadora e inteligente... por eso eres mi novia ^^.  
Sora se ríe, al tiempo que agrega:  
- Y no creas que yo escogería a alguien tonto, Matt.  
Por su parte, Davis conversa muy animado con Ken de no sé qué cosas (ellos siempre tienen un tema de conversación... no me pregunten cómo le hacen que ni yo sé T_T).  
- Tai... ¿por qué te ves tan enojado? - pregunta Izzy, inocentemente.  
- Es que... ¿cómo se atreve Ken a rechazar a mi hermana? Kari es la mujer perfecta que todo hombre desearía.  
- Bueno... tal vez sea que a Ken... no le agraden ese tipo de personas...  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Mira hacia allá...  
Izzy señala.  
Tai puede ver a Davis y a Ken platicando. Davis hace algunos comentarios que hacen reír a Ken... y Davis también sonríe al ver que alguien se ríe con él... y no de él.  
- Oh... ¿dices que Ken es...?  
- ¡Tai! ¡Izzy! ¡Ya nos vamos!... - les grita Sora - ¿van a venir o no?  
- Ah, ¡claro, Sora! - dice Tai, sonriendo nerviosamente - ¿no vienen Kari y T.K.?  
- No gracias, hermano...  
- Me quedaré con Kari, Tai.  
- Bueno, como ustedes quieran...  
Los mayores se retiran...  
- Ken...  
El chico de ojos azules voltea para verla...  
- Yolei...  
La muchacha se ve nerviosa... a la vez que Ken se sonroja un poco...  
- Yo... lo siento mucho, Ken... no quería lastimarte... yo sólo...  
La sorpresa la invadió... sintió los cálidos labios de Ken en su mejilla...  
- No te preocupes, Yolei - le sonríe.  
- Gr-Gracias...  
Ken sonríe de nuevo...  
Pero Davis lo sostiene fuertemente del brazo...  
- Ni pienses que huirás, Ichijouji T_T.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué piensas que huiré, Davis?  
- Porque es costumbre tuya correr después de hacer algo como lo que acabas de hacer T_T.  
- Oh, vaya... no te apures, Davis, no me iré u_u.  
- Así está mejor ^^.  
- ¿Entonces iremos al Digimundo? - pregunta Cody, interrumpiendo rotundamente la conversación privada (¿celoso? sí... ¿de quién y por quién? Quién sabe ^_^).  
- Es tu turno, Yolei - le dice T.K., sonriente.  
- ¡Puerta al Digimundo ábrete! ¡Niños elegidos, vamos!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- ¡Ya llegué, mamá!  
Davis se tiró sobre el sofá...  
- ¿En dónde estabas, Davis? - pregunta su hermana.  
- No te importa, Jun.  
- ¡Qué pesado eres!  
Jun se aleja de su hermano... después de todo, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de pelear.  
Davis suspiró... realmente se la había pasado bien en el Digimundo... al menos la tensión que antes sentía cuando estaba entre Ken y Yolei se había relajado un poco...   
Le hubiera gustado ver a Veemon, pero al parecer seguía ocupado en la búsqueda del digi-egg de Ken junto con Wormmon (o al menos eso había dicho Patamon).  
Pero ahora no le apetecía para nada estar ahí sin hacer nada... aún tenía algo en qué pensar... y al parecer era mejor hacerlo mientras jugaba al fútbol...  
- ¡Después regreso! - grita Davis, tras tomar su balón.  
- ¡No te tardes, Davis!  
Sale corriendo de su casa... ¡calmado! No hay prisa...  
Caminó lentamente... mientras jugaba con el balón en sus manos...  
- Parece que no importa lo que hagamos, siempre terminamos cruzándonos en el camino...  
Davis asistió lentamente...  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- Nada en realidad... sólo quería jugar un poco de fútbol... pero no es importante...  
- Vaya, Davis... jamás pensé que dirías eso del fútbol...  
- ¡Mejor cállate, Yolei!  
Se quedaron viendo... no estaban enojados... eso era extraño...  
Empezaron a reír... rieron como nunca...  
- Yolei...  
- ¿Hum?  
- Este... yo...  
Ahora estaban muy cerca... demasiado...  
- Davis... basta...  
- ¿De qué hablas, Yolei?  
- A mí me gustaba Ken... mucho, mucho... no puedo creer que lo haya rechazado...  
- Ja, pues yo lo creo menos...  
- ¿De verdad te importa mucho, cierto?  
- Sí...   
- Eres admirable, Davis ^^.  
Davis la miro, sin poder evitar el sonrojo... ahora que la veía bien... se le hacía algo...  
- ¿Y quién es esa persona por la cual dejaste a Ken?  
- Davis... yo...  
- Yolei...  
Fue demasiado rápido... un pequeño beso en los labios del joven Motomiya hizo que su sonrojo aumentara...  
- Lo siento... ya no podía evitarlo... perdóname, Davis...  
Ella quería emprender la retirada... pero el chico la sostuvo del brazo... la atrajo hacia él... abrazándola...  
Ahora fue Davis quien unió sus labios a los de Yolei... entonces... todo lo que había pensado era cierto... todo...  
Davis abrió mucho los ojos al verlo...  
- Ken...  
Yolei también se percata de que Ken los ve...  
Ken esbozó una tímida sonrisa... pero no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos...  
- ¡Ken, espera! - grita Davis, al ver que Ken se da la media vuelta.  
- ¡Ken! ¡Esto ha sido mi culpa, yo fuí quien besó a Davis! - solloza Yolei - Yo me aproveché de él... no te enojes con Davis, por favor...  
Ken se voltea de nuevo a verlos... esforzándose por sonreír...  
- Entonces... mis sospechas eran ciertas... ^^.  
- Ken... - ninguno de los dos entiende...  
- Je, no se preocupen... espero que de verdad sean muy felices...  
- Pero Ken...  
- Davis... Por amistad, Davis.... muchas felicidades... ^^.  
- Ken... - Yolei se acerca a él, sonriendo de manera tímida - Muchas gracias por entenderlo... - le da un beso en la mejilla.  
- ^^... No hay de que...  
- ¡Entonces todo sulucionado! ¿¡Juegas fútbol con nosotros, Ken!?  
- Por favor, ¿sí?  
Ken se rió... de verdad Davis y Yolei eran muy parecidos... ambos le estaban poniendo la misma cara de súplica que para Ken era muy graciosa y a la vez irresistible...  
- Claro ^^.  
- ¡Bueno! ¡Pero Ken juega conmigo!  
- ¡¡No es justo, Davis!! ¡Sabes bien que necesito la ayuda de Ken porque yo no sé jugar!  
- Está bien, está bien, pero no llores, Yolei...  
- ¡No estoy llorando! ¡Y deja de molestarme, Motomiya!  
Fijen una pelea cómica, riendo... a la vez que Ken los observa complacido...  
... Valía la pena vivir... después de todo...  
- ¡Vamos, Ken! ¡No te quedes atrás! ^^ - le pide Davis, al tiempo que se lanzaba a correr junto con Yolei.  
- ¡Apúrate, Ken! - grita Yolei, sonriente.  
Ken asiste y se une a sus amigos...  
Por amistad....  
  
***************************************************************************  
Ja, ja, ja, ja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Al fin, al fin acabé _!!! No lo puedo creer que haya acabado al fin... después de tanto tiempo, snifff... no saben cuánto batallé para escribir todo esto.  
Agradecimientos para mi hermano Víctor, que siempre me apoya y que esta pareja (El Miyasuke o Daiyako ^^) también es su favorita.  
A mi amiga Eleni, que, aunque ya sé que su pareja favorita es el Miyaken (ya haré algo de eso... creo)... pues... decidí escribir esto ^^.  
Y, claro, a KenTa... que me animó a publicar mis fics... muchas gracias por tus porras (si se encuentran un fic de él léanlo, escribe muy bien ^^, es una de mis fuentes de inspiración).  
Y, por supuesto, a Ken y a Davis... pues... ¡por existir! ^^.  
Y espero que T.K. me perdone por ser tan mala con él (ya le haré un fic especial a él _).  
Aclaro que Digimon no me pertenece, es de Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei... así que está escrito sin fines de lucro.  
Quejas, aclaraciones, dudas, porras, alguien que me salve del infierno, escriban a kini_kamikaze@hotmail.com.  
Ja, y claro que habrá segunda parte, ja, ja, ja (de sólo pensarlo tiemblo de miedo) _.  
¡Espero sus mails!  
  
Recuerden ¡siempre cumplan sus sueños!  
Kini-chan 


End file.
